Star Wars: Night Squad
by WrenNightingale
Summary: Night Squad a small group of clone troopers under the command of whom ever they are sent to give support. They are not like that of other groups and there is something about their commanding officer. This is the worst summary hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**So trying something new and that being that this is my first ever Star Wars fanfic so bear with mistakes and such things. I own nothing but my Ocs.**

The war for peace in the galaxy continues as the Republic does it's best to protect the people on the planet of Lothal. Anakin Skywalker and his troops find themselves trapped by Separatists troops on all sides with no way to escape to safety. With blaster fire raining down upon them Captain Rex and his men continued to fight even though they were trapped between a rock and a hard place .

"Where's our reinforcement?" someone shouted over the blaster fire.

"That's a valid question." Anakin Skywalker said looking to his holocomm. "Master Plo Koon?"

"I have sent a squad to you location as your reinforcement." Plo Koon told the younger Jedi. "They are then to join your company."

"Just one squad, Master?"

"They will be enough."

"If you say so, Master."

The holocomm went silent the Jedi joined his men once more to keep the droids at bay until the squad that Plo Koon had sent arrived. Rex shouted orders to his men as droids came ever closer to their position ducking behind cover every few seconds. Men feel around them as the minutes ticked by Anakin as well as Rex began to doubt that this Squad had ever been able to even get close to their position. And as more men fell around them, hope began to fade that reinforcement was coming when a series of explosions to their South drew not only their attention but that of the droids who were not caught in the blast.

"What was that?" a droid asked just as a gunship appeared from the cloud cover above.

A fighter accompanied the gunship, firing on the droids and tanks from above as five troopers jumped into the fray from the gunship. Their armor was similar in design yet bared a color that Rex had barely seen on the starch white armor except for members of the Wolfpack: black. The squad moved quickly as the gunship took to the air once more taking out several droids who were still confused by their entrance.

"Give em some covering fire and push those clankers back." Rex ordered moving out from behind cover.

The troopers around him started firing once more as Anakin jumped forward deflecting any fire from the droids. Each of the new arrivals joined the 501st while the gunship and fighter above gave some covering fire the ground troops.

"Swoop, Glider, circle around and let us know what you see." once of the new arrivals said into his commlink. "And see about taking out some more droids."

"Read you, Blade." one answered.

"Got it." another replied.

Anakin looked to Rex as they regarded the group and the one called Blade who wore a single shoulder pauldron of a high rank. The trooper signaled his men before turning to salute the Jedi general and 501st Captain in greeting.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex." he said straightening. "Night Squad reporting."

"What's your name. Trooper?" Anakin asked surveying the new troopers.

"Lieutenant Blade, Sir."

"And you're in charge of this squad?"

"No, Sir."

"Our Captain ordered us on while he took care of something in the field, Sir." one of the Squad members told them with a chuckle. "Sergeant Ammo, Sir."

Anakin nodded to Ammo taking in the information as Rex stood quietly at his side both mildly surprised that Plo Koon had sent a Captain in a small squad. The two were thrown from their thoughts as another series of explosions drew their attention North where droids went flying and the fighter raced in that direction.

"And that would be our Captain's calling card." Ammo said with a grin.

"We should move." a trooper with a black diamond on his helmet said hefting his blaster cannon.

"Actually Lee, I'm already here." came a voice from their left.

Everyone in the vicinity turned as a trooper appeared out of the cover of rocks, white armor turned nearly black with the notable one shoulder pauldron and skirt like kamas of a high rank. Rex took a guess that his was the Captain of Night Squad though he seemed different in comparison to himself anf his brothers, for this new Captain seemed smaller. And something that caught both Anakin and Rex's attention was not just his size but that black scorch mark like a sunburst on the back right side of his helmet. This they noticed was represented on each of the members of Night Squad in some form on their armor like it was their insignia.

"Captain Shadow reporting for duty, General Skywalker, Captain Rex." the Captain said saluting, his voice sounded higher than that of the other clones.

"Captain Shadow." Anakin acknowledged crossing his arms over his chest." I'm guessing you cleared the way for us."

"Not entirely General. I was hoping that with that blast the droids would head in that direction away from us in order to protect their facility."

"Meaning our escape would be to the South." Rex guessed watching Shadow.

"Yes, Captain Rex. Though the way will still be infested with clankers, I would suggest you allow me to take some of my men ahead and have Glider medivac the injured out."

"And what about the rest of us?" came a voice from a nearby trooper.

"Jesse not now." Rex told the trooper.

"Wic and whoever you can spare will aid the injured to the gunship while Captain Rex gives covering fire and will give the orders from here."

Anakin and Rex looked at one another considering what the small Captain had told them before nodding in approval of the plan.

Anakin was silent for a moment, "Call in you man the get your Squad together and move out."

"Yes sir, General Skywalker." Shadow saluted turning to his men.

"Ammo and Lee you're with me. Blade and Brix, you will be staying here with General Skywalker and Captain Rex to help them. Wic, once I get Glider clear to land you and whoever the General chooses are to go with the injured. Swoop will be covering the gunship as escort. General Plo Koon should have more reinforcements coming in but until then this is our plan. Glider, Swoop did you copy that?"

"Read you loud and clear, Captain." one pilot answered. "This bird is ready to fly high."

"Just make sure you don't get shot down this time Swoop." the other, Glider, responded. "And I copy, Captain."

"Let's move out then." Shadow ordered heading off in the same direction he had appeared from with Ammo and Lee.

As the group disappeared, Anakin shared a look with Rex who turned toward the troopers left with them wondering what the three would do as he shouted out orders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kix, how's it going?" Anakin asked the 501st medic as he knelt on the ground beside the trooper.

"Slowly sir." Kix answered looking over the fallen trooper in front of him. "Even with Wic moving everyone will be a challenge sir."

"Don't worry we'll figure it out."

"As you say, General."

Anaking spotted the Night Squad medic, Wic, moving around checking the injured and talking to some of the men. The medic's armor was battle worn with scratches throughout from many battles with black stripes on his arms and legs. And on his thigh armor of his left leg was the same black sunburst that was on Shadow's helmet like it was an insignia of the Squad. Walking over to where Rex stood surveying the area around waiting for the droids to return with Blade nearby.

"Any sign of the droids or Captain Shadow, Rex?" Anakin asked standing beside his Captain.

"None General." Rex responded glancing to the side. "The gunship and fighter have been making passes the last five minutes."

"Glider and Swoop want to be sure the droids don't get the upperhand before Captain Shadow, Ammo and Lee finish their mission." Blade told them looking to the sky. "Plus I think Swoop is itching for a fight."

Another trooper stood beside Blade, Brix, holding his blaster rifle loosely yet ready for an attack. Looking closer at Blade, Anakin could tell that they were both coiled; ready to spring at the first sign of trouble. If not for Blade's pauldron there was little difference between the two with their armor having the same jagged black stripes on their arms, legs, helmet and chest. Though the sunburst insignia was in different places on their armor, Blade's insignia was in the center of his chest just below his pauldron while Brix's was right above his visor.

"So how is it that your Squad is made up of officers, Lieutenant?" Anakin asked wanting to know more about the small squad.

Blade shrugged turning his head toward the General, "Night Squad was created to be a sort of commando unit, Sir. Or at least that's what I've been told. Captain Shadow, Commander Wolffe and General Plo Koon handpicked everyone that's been and is on the squad."

"Captain Shadow was once part of Wolfpack before given command of the Squad, General." Brix said leaning against the boulder beside him.

All heads turned to the sound of distant blasterfire and an explosion before the gunship reappeared in the sky circling above them.

"Blade, Captain's under heavy fire but wants the injured moved now." Glider reported over the commlink. "Swoop's heading their way now."

"We'll secure the area in front of us for you, Glider." Blade responded looking to Anakin who nodded. "get ready to land."

"Coming in now."

"You heard him." Anakin said loudly to his men. "Secure the area, Rex get some men ready to help Kix and Wic move the injured. Then be prepared to move."

"Copy that." Rex responded relaying orders to his troopers.

Blade and Brix were gone, taking off the second the General gave his orders ready for a fight or anything that was coming. Rex joined the two taking up a position with Anakin watching for the droids to attack as Glider touched down opening the doors of his ship. Wic and Kix worked together to get the men moved with the help of a few other troopers while Blade and Brix engaged a few driods who got too close.

"Wic, head out with Glider and the injured." Blade ordered the medic as he joined them.

"Fine but come back without too many holes in you." Wix told his Lieutenant. "Any of you."

"Don't worry about us Wic." Brix chuckled shooting the head off a droid.

"That's why I worry."

* * *

From the shadows of the rocky terrain, three troopers moved slowly placing charges along their route. Picking his way along the middle, Captain Shadow stopped signaling to his troopers to do the same as he listened to something. The sound of metallic marching heading toward them that made him curse softly to himself.

"Ammo, get to higher ground for a sniping position." he ordered quickly. "Lee get to cover and wait for my signal. We're gonna blow these clankers sky high."

"Copy that." Ammo said heading up onto the rocky outcrop behind them.

Lee nodded taking position behind a rock, heavy cannon at the ready as Shadow moved forward slightly. The Captain looked over to where Ammo lay in position then to Lee who nodded ready for action. Both blasters in hand, Shadow waited as the droids began to march passed them dumbly because they never looked anywhere except forward.

Waiting just a little longer, Shadow finally pushed the detonator watching as several droids exploded before opening fire. Lee and Ammo joined in the fire fight drawing the rest of the droid battalion to them and there was no backing out.

"Lee, droid poppers now!" Shadow shouted over the blasterfire.

Throwing the grenades, the two troopers moved to put more distance between themselves and the droids as some more fell.

"Ammo covering fire now!" Shadow said weaving in and out of cover.

"Captain, what's your status?" came Swoop's voice over the comlink.

Shadow rolled behind cover once more, "We're pinned down here. Get Glider to land and move out now! And Swoop get over here now!"

"On my way sir."

The three members of Night Squad held their ground as long as possible when Swoop screamed overhead in his fighter. Letting loose some shots before flying straight up into the sky, disappearing in the clouds overhead. Shadow took that chance to dive out of cover and throw some grenades into the droids.

"Lee, fall back now!" he called out diving back behind cover. "Ammo cover him."

"What about you, Captain?" Lee shouted as he moved.

"I have a plan. Now go!"

Lee nodded heading back as Ammo fired from his new position just a little ways above the battle. With his men falling back, Shadow pushed forward throwing down charges as he went once more while firing with blasters. The Night Squad Captain dodged the droids fire by jumping in and out of cover before letting the charges blow.

"Captain!" Ammo and Lee called out as their Captain disappeared in the dust.

There was silence for a moment before the droids started to fire once more on the two remaining troopers. Ammo jumped down from his position as the place he had been was blown to debris by the droids who were still advancing on them. Lee opened fire on the droids trying to figure out where the Captain had gone or if he had fallen in the explosion.

"We gotta go Lee." Ammo called out over the blaster fire. "Rollies inbound."

"But the Captain." Lee shouted back. "Plus I'm not running."

"Captain Shadow, do you read me?" came Anakin Skywalker's voice over the comm. "Glider has taken off with Swoop and Wic. What's your status?"

"General Skywalker, we're under heavy fire." Ammo responded. "We've lost visual of Captain Shadow."

"We're on our way."

"Well that's just great." Lee shouted to his companion. "Captain's disappeared and now Blade and Brix are on their way to save us with the 501st."

"Lee you complain about the strangest things especially when we're pinned down." Ammo called to his brother.

"Well it's true! The Lieutenant always seems to save our butts or the Captain comes outta nowhere."

"Rollies!"

The droids opened fire activating their shields as the two clones hit the ground once more as debris rained down on them. Lee threw a grenade into the middle of a group of droids before hitting the ground once more.

"Funny how we get sent in to save others and wind up needing saved ourselves." Lee called out to Ammo.

"Yeah yeah." Ammo responded when he cried out.

"Ammo!"

The injured trooper huddled behind cover looking down at his leg, a hole in the armor of his thigh. Taking in a shaky breath he returned fire on the droids as Lee made his way to his side and took in the shape of his partner. Ammo grinned slightly beneath his helmet keeping himself going just as he had watched his Captain and others do many times before.

"Ammo pull back now." Lee told him suddenly.

Turning into cover he heard Lee laugh more to himself then anything when he heard several voices shouting coming from beyond their cover.

"Having fun guys?" came a voice from their left.

"As always, Blade." Lee answered with a chuckle. "Ammo's been hit."

"I'm fine." Ammo said hopping slightly so he could stand up straight.

"Sure sure Ammo." Brix told his squad mate as he came around. "Where's the Captain?"

Lee glanced over to Ammo who shook his head then pointed, " Lost sight of him over there."

The 501st surrounded them completely taking out the remaining enemy droids that had nearly taken them out. Blade nodded heading in the direction that Ammo had pointed just as Anakin and Rex joined the group.

"Kix!" Anakin called out to the medic as he looked Ammo and Lee over. "Are you alright? Where's Captain Shadow?"

"We're alright mostly." Ammo answered as Kix showed up. "Follow Blade, General."

Brix and Lee began to trade stories as though they didn't care but anyone who looked close could see the tension in their bodies. Anakin glanced at the men before moving off to follow the Lieutenant who moved slowly through the carnage.

"What do you think Rex?" Anakin asked surveying the area.

"They are something, General." Rex answered quietly blasters ready.

"Shadow!" Blade called out running to the right.

Following Anakin and Rex were there when Blade stopped sliding on his knees besides the remains of a few droids. They could just make out the body of the Night Squad Captain laying there unmoving and seemingly... no Anakin would not think like that just yet.

"Captain?" Blade asked removing his helmet. "Shadow?"

The Night Squad Lieutenant removed his Captain's helmet gently to reveal both their faces to the world. Even then the fallen made no noise just laid there beneath the remains of droids as Blade watched him.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." Anakin said quietly looking down at Shadow.

The fallen Captain looked like the other clones yet he was different with his fine features instead of the usual chiseled feature. Shadow was small and delicate looking with long black hair that was pulled back into a bun that was held tight against his head. Blade seemed to shake, the tattoo on his head blurring when he heard something. All three men looked around until the noise got louder drawing their attention to the only other one near them.

One eye cracked open, Shadow looked up at them with a dark eye them smiled, "M-mind getting' these c-cl-clankers off me?"

Without wasting time, Anaking used the Force to lift the droids off the Captain who took a deep breath after the weight was gone.

"Don't scare me like that, Captain." Blade told him as he and Rex helped Shadow to his feet. "Wic's gonna have a field day with lecturing you again."

"Can't say I'm sorry." Shadow said slowly with a smile. "But we got the job done."

As they walked back to the main part of the troop gunships fell overhead as reinforcements finally arrived. Another battle had been won but there many more to come in the coming days, every soldier knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who has been reading this. The chapters may skip a few weeks to a few months after some events like the show did. But I hope you all enjoy!**

The _Resolute_ was an active place even when the fleet was only traveling yet the buzz was mainly about General Kenobi and Commander Cody being abroad. Sitting on a crate in the hangar, Shadow watched as Lee and Brix wrestled one another with the rest of his squad. Others couldn't help but watch them as well finding it strange yet entertaining as the two sparred showing off their close combat skills.

"Lee, you're getting sloppy." Blade called out as Brix pinned Lee.

"Maybe he'd be better if he practices more with his hands than his guns." Ammo commented with a chuckle.

"Copanni mirshmure'cye, vod?" Lee called out breaking out of Brix's pin and tackling Ammo.

The two rolled across the floor, laughing as they tried to best the other as Wic shook his head at them smiling. Blade glanced over to Shadow while Swoop and Glider stood grinning at the scene going on before them with Brix. A small smirk found it's way onto Shadow's face before he launched himself into the fray much to the surprise of everyone watching except Night Squad. They wrestled for a few minutes before Shadow had both Ammo and Lee beat while grinning down at them.

"And this is why you're Captain." Ammo said quietly looking to Shadow.

"Yeah cause he can beat our asses whenever he wants." Lee laughed as the other two got to their feet.

"Language Lee." Blade told the trooper.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Blade, why don't you spar with the Captain?" Swoop asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah Blade." Glide insisted. "Could be interesting plus you guys haven't sparred in awhile."

"What do you say, Lieutenant?" Shadow asked cracking his knuckles. "Think you can take me on?"

Blade shrugged, "Let's show them how to really fight."

Shadow grinned watching Blade closely as he walked over, his eyes also watching his Captain closely waiting. The rest of the squad stood back all grinning except Wic who knew how serious this could turn and the injuries that could follow though he was interested without showing it.

"Bet ya two of my ion grenades that Blade wins." Lee whispered to Brix.

Brix smiled glancing over at Lee, "I'll bet my vibrodagger on the Captain."

"You're on."

"Really guys?" Wic asked with a sigh. "You two are going to bet on this?"

"Ori'buyce kih'kovid." Glider said as Swoop chuckled.

The Captain and Lieutenant continued to circle one another until Blade moved stepping to the right before attacking with his left. Shadow avoided the attack, ducking beneath his fist then swept at Blade's legs trying to get him off his feet. Yet Blade was quick in jumping over the attack and backing away to put some distance between them. Shadow though wasn't going to allow that as he followed Blade letting loose a flurry of punches that the Lieutenant blocked. They traded blows moving quickly to block and retaliate, no one made a sound in the hangar as they fought.

"Give up yet, Blade?" Shadow asked as he maneuvered around to get Blade in a headlock.

"Not a chance, Captain." Blade answered hands on Shadow's arm.

In the next moment, Shadow found himself on his back slightly dazed after being flipped by Blade who stood grinning above him.

"Kandosii, Blade." Shadow muttered with a glint in his eye.

Blade stared down at Shadow until in a blink of an eye he found himself on his back with his Captain crouched by his side smiling.

"I think we can say that Captain Shadow has won." came a voice from them.

Turning the members of Night Squad were greeted by the sight of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, Commander Tano, Captain Rex and Commander Cody walking them. Shadow helped Blade to his as they all stood at attention, saluting the commanding officers.

"At ease." Cody told them, looking everyone over.

As they all relaxed slightly Obi-wan Kenobi watched them, "So this is the Night Squad that I have heard so much about recently."

"It's an honor sir." Shadow said crossing his arms over his chest. "Though not many talk about us."

"That's not true Shadow." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. "Boost, Comet and Sinker always have some story to tell."

Shadow shook his head as the rest of his Squad chuckled, "Those three will tell any story of their making."

"Gotta admit that their stories do make us look good sometimes." Swoop said smiling.

"Or themselves." Blade commented quietly.

"Mostly them." Glider agreed with Blade.

"Was there something that that you needed Generals?" Shadow asked.

Obi-wan shook his head as Anakin looked over at his Master, "No I just wanted to talk with you all before Anakin, Ahsoka and I go speak with the Coucil."

"Which we're late for Master." Ahsoka told them.

"Cody, we'll be back soon."

"Yes sir." Cody said with a nod.

The Jedi left leaving Night Squad with Captain Rex and Commander Cody and the relative silence of the hangar. Each trooper looked at one another unsure of what to do or say now as three other troopers joined the group.

"So Wolfpack, Captain Shadow?" one of the troopers , Jesse, asked.

Shadow glanced over at the gray wolf head on the black left shoulder armor and nodded slightly with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Commander Wolffe made me his right hand man for awhile before I was given command of Night Squad." Shadow answered. "Which reminds me that some of us need to add a little blue to our armor now."

"Yeah more colors." Lee mocked shaking his head.

"Better than that green I got." Brix muttered leaning toward Ammo.

"Or this yellow strip I got." Ammo replied quietly.

"You're all from different units?" a trooper, Hardcase, asked.

"Well yeah." Swoop answered tapping a blue star on the armor of his right arm above the black. "Before Captain Shadow brought us all together we were all on different ships, different Generals, and different roles. Except well I'm originally 501st and now I'm back."

"Speak for yourselves." Glider said looking to Wic. "Some of us knew one another before one disappeared."

"Not my fault I was recruited before you." Wic told them with a shrug.

"So none of you knew about the other before joining except Glider and Wic?" Kix asked looking at everyone. "Isn't that kinda dangerous for a squad like yours?"

"Not at all." Blade replied looking toward Rex and Cody. "Once we had our squad together again we went through intense training."

"Let's just say we were put through our paces." Brix said smiling.

Cody looked at Blade, there was something familiar about the trooper and then he noticed that there was a small almost unnoticeable stripe of yellow orange on the armor of his left hand.

"You were part of the 212th, Lieutenant?" Cody asked looking at Blade who nodded.

"Yes, sir." Blade answered with a nod. "I accompanied you and General Kenobi on a few missions before being recruited by Commander Wolffe."

"If you'll excuse me." Shadow spoke up. "I'm going to go for a bit. Boys, don't get into too much trouble. Sirs."

With a nod, the Night Squad Captain grabbed his helmet then walked away smiling to Rex and Cody as he walked between them. The rest of the Squad all shared a look as their Captain left before Lee and Brix started to laugh.

"No promises Captain!" Lee shouted, the response being a wave.

"You answer to Rex and Cody then." Shadow called back before disappearing.

 **Mando'a Phrases:**

 **Copanni mirshmure'cye, vod? - Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate/brother?**

 **Ori'buyce kih'kovid. - All helmet, no head.**

 **Kandosii – Nice one or Well done.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Trying to just get the groundwork laid out for Night Squad but there is plenty left to learn about this unit.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know how the story is going. THANKS!**


	4. Night Ops- Part 1

"Are you sure there's no other solution?" Obi-Wan asked looking at the holomap before him.

"With the information we have, only a small strike team can get in undetected." Plo Koon confirmed looking around at those assembled. "The forces within the base are unknown as of yet."

"So the strike team is going in blind?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"The team could collect more information before the fleet attacks the base." Anakin told his Padawan. "The question is who do we send?"

"We need a group of that can keep themselves from being detected and can stay scarce in a situation." Obi-Wan said looking to Anakin with a certain look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing at all."

Captain Rex shared a look with Commanders Cody and Wolffe as he his a grin while the two Generals went back and forth. The bickering went on for a minute until the doors slid open and Captain Shadow walked in with Blade by his side. Both wore fatigues that were black instead of the issued gray or red that most troopers wore when out of armor.

"Sorry we're late sirs." Shadow said taking one moment to look around then looked at the holo. "Ammo, Lee and Brix decided to mess with our, Wic, Glider and Swoop's armor."

"I hope they are still able to do their duty." Plo Koon chuckled.

"They're just a little tied up, General." Blade told the group with a grin.

Plo Koon shook his head as Commander Wolffe gave them a small smirk knowing exactly what the two had done since they had done it several times before. The two members of Night Squad looked at the holo studying it thoroughly while taking in information about the base and moon it was stationed on.

"What do you think Rex?" Anakin asked looking to his Captain.

"General Kenobi has a point about keeping the team small for infiltration and recon of the base." Rex said glancing to Cody who nodded. "The position of the base is the tricky part for whoever we send in."

"The supports keep the base suspended in the air above the ravine that they seem to use for resources." Shadow interrupted. "The team will have to scale their way up from the bottom and enter through the bottom and I think I have an idea."

"Go ahead then Shadow." Plo Koon nodded.

"If we have to go small, I suggest that we split up the force, one group infiltrates while the other takes out vital resources for the base without endangering themselves or the other team."

"Strike team creates a distraction for the stealth team." Blade put simply.

"Exactly."

Shadow and Blade shared a look then nodded having a silent conversation as the others watched them not knowing that was being said between the two.

"Generals, I would request that myself and Blade be sent on this mission." Shadow said after a moment.

"What about the rest of your squad?" Ahsoka asked before anything else could be said.

Shadow shook his head, "Blade and I are the best at this."

"Any suggestions Cody, Rex, Wolffe?" Obi-Wan asked the silent troopers.

"Shadow's right about himself and Blade being part of this mission." Wolffe told the group. "They've proven themselves several times times over with missions of this caliber and higher."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Now who else do we send?"

"I volunteer myself for this mission, General." Rex told the group looking to Shadow who seemed surprised.

Anakin looked between the two Captains before nodding, "Alright Rex."

"I have a suggestion or two." Blade spoke up quietly. "Most squads are made up of four members yet this mission should have at least one more man."

"Who do you have in mind, Blade?" Shadow asked with a grin.

"Those two rookies I've heard so much about may cut it. Echo and Fives were their names if I remember correctly."

Plo Koon nodded, "Shadow I trust you will be on the infiltration team."

"Yes, General and I suggest that Blade be on the strike team." Shadow said ignoring the looks that were directed at him. "He's great at organizing sabotage. Which will be a need on this mission."

Blade chuckled, "Mission on Ando Prime. Never forget it."

Shadow couldn't help but grin at that, "Anyway, Blade will lead the strike team with Echo and Fives as his backup while Rex and I take care of the infiltration part. The rest of Night Squad will be on call incase something goes wrong."

"Are you sure, Shadow?" Commander Wolffe asked.

Shadow locked eyes with his former CO and nodded with a grin on his face while everyone else stayed relatively quiet. Plo Koon watched the silent conversation between Wolffe and Shadow before continuing the discussion with others, having Rex call Fives and Echo to the bridge. The mission was to be secretive that only those present and trusted would know it's true entail though none of the Jadi would be going.

"Glider, Hawk." Shadow greeted as the small temporary squad approached the pilots. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Glider nodded with a slight grin. "I'm transporting you and Captain Rex while Hawk takes Blade, Echo and Fives to their dropoff point."

"Good. Blade take these three and kit them out or make sure their kit is good for this."

"Gotcha Captain." Blade responded signaling the three others as Shadow headed off on his own.

Shadow had to admit to himself that it was an odd sight to have Rex, Echo, Fives and Hawk there instead of the other members of his squad. Grasping Blade's forearm the two nodded to one another before the group separated going to their ships in order to begin their mission. Everyone was silent as they went on their way, the Jedi stood nearby with the rest of Night Squad and others from the 501st.

"Ready, Captain Rex?" Shadow asked as the doors closed.

Rex nodded, "As ready as I'll every be."

Shadow grinned, though he felt nervous since this would be the first mission that he would be with someone outside the squad since leaving Wolfpack.

"So Rex how'd you receive the jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se?" he asked the other Captain who turned his head. "You Jaig Eyes?"

Rex was silent for a moment, "Were you on Geonosis during the first battle?"

The question was just that but out of the corner of his eye Rex noticed Shadow flinch at the mention of the battle. The Night Squad Captain frowned holding himself rigged for a moment before seemingly calming himself making Rex wonder what had happened to the other Captain during that battle.

"I was there." Shadow responded quietly.

"After Geonosis I was trained with Cody and long story short I received the eyes from my training officer." Rex told him not wanting to go into detail. "During that time I got my name as well."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Not really."

They fell back into a relative silence until Glider called back to them, ETA three minutes, be ready to jump."

"Standing by, Glid'ika." Shadow responded quietly.

He smiled to Rex before placing his helmet on his head checking the HUD layout for any new intel. In the corner, he could see that Blade was going over something with Echo and Fives. Turning away from Rex he looked down at his hands which were shaking slightly until he clenched them into fists trying to relax.

"Go, go go!" Glider yelled over the comm as the ship suddenly tilted.

Both Captains were nearly knocked off their feet before they launched themselves out the port side doors. There was an explosion above them as Glider retreated back to the safety of space leaving the two alone and running for cover. They were silent as they slowly made their way to the drop point before they could infiltrate.

"Bumpy ride, Captain?" Blade asked over their private comm.

"Wasn't so bad, Blad'ika." Shadow told him looking around. "You, Fives and Echo in position?"

"Nearly. You sure you two are the stealth team because we had smooth sailing over here."

"Rub it in, vod'ika. We're at the entrance point. Talk to you soon."

"Be careful, Sha'ika."

"No promises but you better stay safe."

The comm went silent as Shadow looked over to Rex who nodded to him beginning to climb to the where they would infiltrate the base.

"Oya." the Night Squad Captain muttered beginning his own climb.

Blade rolled across the ground as he, Fives and Echo headed to their RV point before they began their own assault.

"Stealth team's ETA on infiltration is two standard minutes so let's get to work boys." he told the two with him. "Oya."

"Oya, sir?" Fives asked confused.

Blade chuckled to himself, "It's Mando'a for 'let's go hunting.' Shadow had us learn some words and phrases."

"Sounds interesting sir." Echo said laying prone to scope out the area ahead of them.

"Maybe we'll give you some lessons after we get back. Turn you both into good little Mando'a boys like the rest of us."

"Looking forward to it, Lieutenant."

Blade silenced his end of the comm and sighed having forgotten what it was like before he had joined Shadow. Most troopers didn't know any Mando'a or very little like Vode An because it was something that the Kaminoans thought wasn't needed. He'd only begun to learn the customs from Shadow and others like his Captain just as the rest of the Squad was learning.

Red light flashed on his visor and he grinned, "Time to begin. Echo, Fives sabotage the central places nearest here. I'm going to get as close as possible."

"Sir, we're meant to sabotage the outside of the base without compromising the stealth team. Is that wise, sir?" Echo questioned unsure.

"I'm being thorough and drop the sir, ner vod."Blade told the trooper. "Don't worry."

Blade wondered if Ammo's personality was starting to rub off on him as he made his way to the next major area of the base. Taking over he scanned the area setting his charges to bring whatever was in that base to him instead of Shadow.

"Just like Ando Prime without the others." he told himself.

Backing away, he heard the metallic footsteps of droids coming toward him and stopped pulling his DC-15s out. The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders entering his 'zone' as Ammo would say before going into a battle.

" _Let's go."_ he thought firing in the squad of droids.

"Lieutenant!" Echo called over the comm.

"Echo, you and Fives get ready to open up." Blade answered him calmly. "I'm bringing some friends."

"Will do sir."

Blade turned back to head for some better cover as red blaster bolts flew around him, just barely missing him. Returning fire, Blade began to focus to the point that he didn't see much except that of the droids coming.

"You're doing it again, Blad'ika." came Shadow's voice.

"It's just who I am, Sha'ika." Blade responded. "Where are you and Captain Rex with the Intel."

"We're about five minutes from complete download. Then it's just getting out of here before we blow this place."

"Sounds simple on your end."

"Not exactly. Rex has his hands full with some tinnies."

"Echo and Fives are having fun now too."

Blade had switched to see what the two troopers were doing and saw them firing on droids that had come out of the base.

"What do you think, Sha'ika?" Blade asked firing once more taking down several droids. "Shadow?"

"Fierfek. Rex!" was all he heard from Shadow before the comm went dead.

"Shadow?

There was nothing but static on his end as he checked the HUD for Shadow's visual then turned to call out to Echo and Fives when there was an explosion. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into the ground, knocking the air from his lungs as debris landed around him.

"Lieutenant! Blade!" he heard voices call out.

Struggling he pushed himself up enough to see the base in flames and begin to crumble away into the ravine below it slowly.


End file.
